


Location: Loft Rail

by Tallihensia



Series: Locations [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the loft. ... Yeah, that's pretty much it for the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Location: Loft Rail

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** possibly underage sex (I don't really put a timeline on when this happened)
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Cross-posted to [my Livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/32584.html).

## Location: Loft Rail

"Lex!" Clark scrambled off the couch and stood up, dropping his textbook to the floor.

The next three steps up the stairs were done in a sultry slink, Lex fully aware of Clark's eyes on him and the knowledge showing in his walk and his quirked mouth. "Clark. Studying?"

"Oh, yes..." Clark's thoughts had been nowhere near where they were now, but the sight of Lex made everything else go straight out the door. He gulped, his pants growing tight and his breath starting to come faster.

Lex finished coming up the stairs and lingered at the top. He stood there, not saying anything more, just gazing at Clark with a smile around his lips.

"Lex..." Clark came towards him. One step, then another, then a third and before he knew it, he was there in front of Lex.

Lifting his hand, Lex invited him closer. Clark took that last step until their bodies were pressed against each other. Their lips similarly pressed together. Clark wrapped his arms around Lex, holding him tightly as they stood at the top of the stairs.

Lips sucking until one first opened their mouth; it didn't matter who, it just mattered that the next step was taken. Tongues inside each others mouths licking and sucking between each other until there was only one breath, one taste, one soul.

With a sudden twist, Lex shifted their positions so that Clark was up against the wooden railing, with Lex pressing him closely there. Lex moved his mouth across Clark's lips to his cheek and then to his ear, nibbling on the edges until Clark was both moaning and giggling for the twin feelings.

Clark reached his hands between them and began the long task of unbuttoning Lex's shirt. He kept getting distracted with the feel of Lex's smooth skin underneath.

Lex had been inclined to play and neck a bit longer, but Clark was getting hot and Lex could recognize the need inherent in his friend. Lex also reached for buttons, but his reach was lower down and included a zipper.

Clark stopped his work on the shirt to gasp and lean back into the railing. He couldn't concentrate enough to keep doing anything except just feeling Lex's hands on him, pulling him out through the gap in his pants, stroking him into even fuller hardness than he'd been before. He wanted Lex so badly, so much. Lex stroking him was heaven that Clark had never known before, though he'd known it now several times. It was still incredible.

Lex dropped to his knees on the dusty wooden floor of the loft and looked up at Clark.

With a gasp, Clark tried hard not to close his eyes but instead to keep looking at Lex and to keep that connection.

This was one of Lex's favorite moments, seeing the lust cover Clark's eyes and also his need for the emotion as well. Clark rarely gave in purely to the pleasure alone. He wanted to know **who** was giving him the pleasure and that person was Lex. Lex had never known such devotion. Never. He wanted it for the rest of his life.

He leaned forward and swallowed Clark down.

Only the tip at first, yet it was enough to make Clark yell. Clark instantly bit off the cry and took one of his hands off the railing to stuff it into his mouth, biting down on his hand instead of yelling out loud.

Lex pushed Clark's pants a bit more out of the way and ran his hands over Clark's hips, stroking the skin in time with his dips of the mouth over the penis.

Clark started to thrust his hips gently in time with Lex's strokes. He took the hand out of his mouth and reached it down to rest upon Lex's head.

The feel of Clark's saliva dripping onto his skull from the wet fingers made Lex hot. In anybody else, it would be offensive, annoying, something to break the mood. With Clark, it was just something extra, something of Clark's to mingle with Lex and it just made it so much more of theirs.

Lex moved his hands, one reaching behind, pushing more pants and shorts down in search of grasping Clark's ass cheek, the other to the front, to alternatively grip the shaft and move to stroke the balls. He stopped simply moving on Clark's dick, and instead started swirling his tongue around, heightening the sensations, tonguing the slit, playing with Clark until Clark was cursing steadily.

"Oh, God, Lex!" Clark cried. "Fuck, fuck me, Lex, please, please swallow me, take me, oh I need so much. I need you, Lex. Take me, God, you are always so incredible. Lex."

The talk went on for awhile, Lex doing all he could to prolong it as he loved hearing it. He wanted it to never end. Yet Clark was getting desperate. Lex moved his back hand some more and slipped a finger inside Clark's ass.

With a final shout, Clark came.

Lex swallowed it all down, prolonging Clark's pleasure until Clark pushed him slightly away, hissing at his sensitive skin.

With eyes hooded in the aftermath of the pleasure, Clark watched as Lex wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and then stood up.

Their next kiss wasn't quite as equal as the initial one. Clark was tired, sated, full of emotion more than need, which had been satisfied for the moment. Lex was hungry. Even more now than he had been before. He wanted Clark, and he wanted him bad.

"Turn around," Lex said, his voice low and rough, his hands already turning Clark almost before his words finished.

Clark went willingly, his pants sliding down around his legs, as he moved, widening his stance and placing his hands upon the railing. He looked down over the barn stables, seeing the horses in the stalls below, the workbench, the various bits of machinery that they were working on laying out in piles. He felt Lex's hands on him.

There was so much need. Clark was there waiting for him, waiting and ready, letting Lex do this with open acceptance and an emotion Lex hesitated to touch too closely, yet he was afraid he was already burned from it.

Impatiently, Lex jerked down his zipper and pulled his dick out. He was hard and weeping, leaking out the tip from pre-come. He wouldn't last long. Not tonight.

Coolness on his ass, a slick finger pressing in. Clark relaxed as he let it happen, focusing on the incredible feeling of Lex exploring back there. So many nerves, so much pleasure.

Lex gently worked his finger in, spreading the lube, feeling the bumps along the edges of the smooth skin, the muscles, the way Clark clenched and relaxed around him. Lex felt his need slowing as he became absorbed in Clark again. It was always with a sense of wonder that he explored Clark. That Clark let him do this, that Clark wanted him to. Somebody that he cared so much about would be so open to him. This wasn't just about the pleasure and the need anymore, it was about the connection.

Two fingers, scissoring in. Clark gasped over the railing, his hands gripping tight, his body pushing back into the fingers. A press on his prostate and Clark jerked, crying in the pleasure.

By the time Clark was ready, Lex was so absorbed in the work of pleasuring him and listening to Clark's sounds of pleasure that he almost didn't stop. It was Clark that had to reach around and pull Lex's hand from his ass and gasp out, "Stop teasing, Lex! Fuck me now. Just fuck me, please."

Lex slipped a condom on and pressed inside.

As the tip breached the first portion inside, Clark gasped and then shuddered all over in reaction. The pleasure was both sensation and relief. Lex, inside him, at last. It felt like forever. The railing creaked, splinters coming off. He quickly loosened his grip and looked out to the barn door, seeing it and not seeing it, trying to maintain his control while releasing to the pleasure. The eternal problem of sex.

Lex groaned as he pressed in. As his tip rested inside Clark, Lex stood there. Partially to let Clark adjust, but mostly just to fill himself full of the feeling. He sighed and let the feel flow from his penis into his abdomen up through his chest and out to his arms and legs. Pleasure. Pure, absolute, pleasure. Being inside of Clark, Clark letting him in.

Opening his eyes, Lex looked at the bent back of Clark, the blue flannel covering his skin. Lex ran a hand over the cloth, loving the feel of the soft cotton over the strong muscles. He gripped Clark's shoulder and pressed inward a bit at a time, pausing periodically to listen to Clark.

When he was fully seated within, balls resting on ass, both of them let out their breaths.

Then the fucking began.

Skin slapping against skin. Grunts. Cries. Two bodies moving both together and opposed as they strained for the movement between them, wanting the completion but needing the parting before the next slide in. More splinters fell down through the air, floating through to the barn floor below.

Clark moved his hands on the rail, pushing himself back, knowing he would have to reinforce that section later. Not caring. Waiting for the next thrust where hard firm flesh would penetrate and fill him, sliding along the sensitive nerves, possibly hitting on that one special area, possibly sliding it by, never knowing until it happened, the anticipation raising after each thrust, ready for the next.

Lex kept his grip on Clark's shoulder, having to readjust periodically as the flannel slid, until finally he was gripping bare skin, his fingers digging in, as his other hand was similarly gripping Clark's hip. Thrusting over and over again, watching Clark's black hair shifting as Clark tossed his head around, listening to Clark's cries. He let out grunts of his own, unable to help the sound, as inelegant as it might be. Almost like kei cries in martial arts, he cried as he was fully in, hitting against the skin inside Clark, hopefully against the prostate. He also gasped as pulled out, the tight hot skin pulling against his dick. So tight, he hoped the condom wouldn't pull off. They needed more lube, but there was no way that Lex was stopping right now for it. He couldn't, it wasn't possible.

The feelings boiled over and Lex's smooth steady strokes faltered and he went faster, then slowed, then faster, then a pause... he couldn't control himself anymore, he just couldn't. It wasn't possible, control was just gone.

"Come on, Lex, come on," Clark urged, feeling the stutter in the strokes and knowing what it meant.

"Clark!" Lex spilled himself out, feeling like it was his emotions pulled out and absorbed into Clark. Clark had him. There was only Clark. He was in Clark. He collapsed over the top of Clark, his hand falling off Clark's hip and barely holding onto his shoulder.

Clark gasped, coming down from the pleasure that had been spiraling through him with each stroke. It was always so good, having Lex inside him. He felt Lex limp upon his back and refrained from straightening up.

Carefully, Clark let his hands release their grip on the railing. There were hand marks in the wood. At least the wood hadn't cracked through. Clark reached one hand back to steady Lex.

With a moan, Lex tried to regain his balance. He kissed the back of Clark's neck as he rested for another long moment. "Clark," he said again, his satisfaction and contentment evident in his voice.

Risking it, Clark slowly stood up, making sure as he raised up that Lex wasn't going to fall. Lex continued to stay pressed up against Clark as they moved. After they'd been standing for a few moments, Lex sighed with resignation and pulled out of Clark, gripping the condom to make sure it came securely off.

Wiggling, Clark tried to adjust to not having Lex inside him. It was lonely, being empty after being filled, though the pleasure still lingered. He pulled up his pants and tucked himself in, feeling the stickiness, but not wanting to trip over them and not wanting to take them off just yet. He'd take care of it later.

Lex watched Clark's actions through heavily lidded eyes, the aftermath of his pleasure making him slow and sleepy. When Clark was finished, Lex clasped him around from behind, tucking himself in along Clark's back and resting there again.

With a laugh, Clark grasped Lex's hands in front of his chest, and held them there for a moment. He brought Lex's hands up to his mouth and kissed them softly. Then he turned around inside Lex's clasp until they were chest to chest and kissing lip to lip again. The beginning, now back to the end. Softer, tamer, still just as intense, less heat, more tenderness.

Without another word, the two walked over to Clark's sofa and settled themselves in, tucking closely together, wrapping around each other until they fit just as well as a single person there.

Eventually, Lex would have to leave. For now, they were together, as close as they could be.

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
